Prim's Wish
by JavisTG
Summary: A short Christmas drabble in two parts. All Prim wants is for her sister to be happy. Written for MovieFanGal on Tumblr as part of the secret Santa exchange organized by Love in Panem.
1. Christmas

"These are wonderful, Peeta!" Prim squealed in delight, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Peeta patted her back. "You're welcome, Prim. I'm glad you like 'em."

From across the table, Katniss inspected the tray of gingerbread cookies Peeta had made. Instead of the traditional men, he had shaped them to look like animals. There were cats, dogs, and pigs wearing colorful scarfs and funny hats. He had frosted each of them with different details turning Prim's contribution to the school's Christmas bake sale into an edible work of art.

With a soft sigh, Katniss looked up at them; blond heads bent together as they cheerfully discussed their next project for the holiday season –something about a tree decorated with colored popcorn garlands.

"Excuse me," Katniss said, clearing her throat. Two sets of sparkling blue eyes turned to look at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt your holiday plans but, before you turn our house into a Christmas wonderland, I was wondering if I could steal Peeta for a second."

"Oh! Sure," Prim said nodding eagerly. "Our plans can wait. Right, Peeta?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned towards the door. "I'll go call Rue, tell her we have everything we need for the bake sale."

As soon as Prim left the kitchen, Peeta made his way to Katniss. "What's up?" he asked.

She reached for his hand. "I just wanted to say, 'thank you.'"

"For what?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

Katniss wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "For helping her out. You don't really need to do any of this, you know?"

Peeta chuckled, the sound a sweet melody in Katniss's ears. "I know, but I don't mind. I love the holidays, and I like spending time with Prim." Lowering his voice to a husky whisper, he said, "It gives me an excuse to spend time with you too."  
Katniss's cheeks turned pink. She had known Peeta for most of her life, but they'd only been dating for a couple of weeks. She still wasn't used to being so close to him –not that she was complaining.

"You don't need excuses to be with me," she purred.

Peeta leaned down. "Good to know," he whispered against her lips.

The melody of a soft, jazzy Christmas song floated into the room.

Leaning forward, Katniss pressed her cheek against Peeta's and began swaying to the rhythm of the music.

Closing his eyes, Peeta followed her lead.

A moment later, Prim peered into the room. A bright smile split her face at the sight of her sister dancing in Peeta's arms. They moved in perfect harmony, like two vines intertwined, waltzing under a gentle breeze.

Prim beamed.

She had spent years watching the baker's son shyly tiptoeing around her sister; always looking at her like she hung the moon but never daring to say anything.

As far as suitors went, Prim found him pretty agreeable. His kind, blue eyes, witty sense of humor and easy smile made him quite a catch in her book.

But Katniss hadn't seen him that way.

For years, Prim's older sister had been determined to stay single. She had firmly believed that love meant nothing but pain. So, Peeta's multiple efforts to charm her had all fallen on deaf ears.

Until a few weeks ago when, for some inexplicable reason, Katniss had suddenly changed her mind.

Prim didn't know what had brought about her sister's startling change of heart but, honestly, she didn't really care. All she cared about was Katniss's happiness, and she knew that Peeta would bring her joy.

With a satisfied smile, Prim quietly turned and walked back to her room feeling hopeful and light, delighted over the fact that her Christmas wish had already come true.

 **AN.** Happy New Year, everyone!

There's a second part told through Katniss's POV to explain what made her change her mind about Peeta. I'll post it tomorrow.


	2. Thanksgiving

**AN.** A short out-take to explain what changed Katniss's mind about Peeta. Hope you enjoy.

 **Thanksgiving**

The girl was beautiful.

Her long, auburn hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders, framing her rosy cheeks and highlighting the brightest pair of forest green eyes Katniss had ever seen.

She leaned against the counter, resting her hip against the polished glass case, and smiled lighting the whole room with her happy glow. "Hey, Peeta!" she called out.

Flashing a warm smile in the girl's direction, Peeta answered, "Hey, Dora! What would you like today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any of those lemon cupcakes left. They were so good! I've been thinking about them all week."

"Yeah? I'll let Rye know, he came up with the recipe," Peeta said, reaching under the counter to pull a small cardboard box out. "How many would you like?"

On the far side of the bakery, Katniss clenched her jaw and followed their conversation.

Peeta smiled some more.

Dora giggled.

Under her thick coat, Katniss trembled. A dark cloud settled over her chest, pressing down on her and filling her with despair.

Katniss wasn't interested in love, and she couldn't even stomach the idea of marriage and children, but she cared about Peeta. He was her friend. He had always been loyal and true and, even though Prim joked that he was in love with her, he had never tried to change Katniss's mind by pushing a romantic agenda on her.

But lately, his smiles had become a bit strained, his eyes had turned sad, and Katniss had begun to wonder if her efforts to protect herself from heartbreak were hurting him far more than he was willing to admit.

The thought of a sad Peeta made her miserable, but love had broken her mother, and Katniss wasn't ready to change her ways.

Peeta tied a bow over the box and handed it over to his customer.

Katniss bit down on her cheek, her heart pounded against her ribcage as she counted down the seconds until the transaction on the counter was finalized.

Tightening her delicate fingers over the parcel, Dora exchanged a few more pleasantries with the young baker, paid for her cupcakes and left.

Katniss sighed, a sweet wave of relief washed over her as she watched the gorgeous girl leave the premises.

"You ok, there?" Peeta asked. His soft voice, thick with worry, cut through Katniss's anguish. "You look a bit pale," he added, lifting the partition and walking to where she stood.

Without waiting for an answer, he placed his hand on her cheek.

Katniss leaned into his touch. "I'm fine," she murmured closing her eyes and allowing his warmth to seep into her body.

"I'm almost done here," he said, gently guiding her to an empty chair. "Why don't you sit here and wait for me? I'll be done in 10 minutes. I can take you home after that, alright?"

Katniss nodded.

Letting go of her, Peeta went back behind the counter and began emptying the display case and storing the unsold goods in air-tight containers.

Katniss watched him work, mesmerized by his movements; the graceful dance of his fingers as he placed every pastry in place, the flex of his biceps as he carried the heavier trays back into the kitchen.

Thinking back, Katniss knew there had been nothing improper or scandalous about Peeta's interaction with his customer. The girl had been pleasant and charming, but she couldn't be accused of being flirty.

And still, Katniss couldn't help the warm anger coursing through her veins as she remembered the exchange; or the utter emptiness and despair she felt at the thought of Peeta's hand brushing against someone else's, of his lips whispering another girl's name.

Like a flash of lightning slashing through the fog, one more thought shot through her mind. _I don't want to lose him._

 **AN.** That's a wrap! Once again, Happy New Year, everyone. I hope 2018 brings you love and joy.

You can also find me on Tumblr. I'm Javistg over there, come and say hi!


End file.
